Sacrifice
by LisannaoftheSnow
Summary: After Team Natsu minus Erza plus Lisanna go on a mission, they sense a dark magical presence. Following it, they encounter three dark mages, who will forever change their lives. A story of love triangles, sacrifices, tragedy and romance. Rated T for safety.


Lisanna's P.O.V

We, meaning Team Natsu minus Erza plus me, had just finished a mission. Master sent Erza on an important S-class mission so Natsu suggested that I take her place. Everyone else enthusiastically said yes. I am truly glad to be back on Earthland, and to have been easily accepted once more as a part of Fairy Tail. Anyways, we were going to go back to Fairy Tail, but Natsu said that he sensed a dark magical presence so we walked deep into the woods. Natsu and Gray ran in front while Lucy, Wendy, and I stood behind them. Lucy and Wendy looked kind of wary, so I tried to comfort them.

"Don't worry! With Natsu here, there's nothing to worry about," I said smiling at them. They suddenly looked less worried and smiled back to me with renewed courage. I probably looked less worried than I felt. Lucy blushed slightly, and I snickered but my heart panged. All of a sudden, Gray looked ticked off.

"Are you saying that I'm less reliable than, FLAME BRAIN," Gray hollered.

"Of course I am, ICE PRINCESS," Natsu snarled back.

As we stepped forward, all of a sudden, three dark mages surrounded us.

"Um… guys? Now's not exactly the time to be fighting," Lucy said, as she slowly shrank behind us all. Natsu and Gray turned towards the enemy, glaring at those who dared to intrude on their fight.

"Oh my! What a find! Five Fairy Tail mages for me to defeat and prove myself to Boss Kobuke! I'll become higher ranked than you, Suzuki," said one of the mages.

"In your dreams, Yosuke! This prey is mine," said the mage called Suzuki.

"As your boss, I command you to shut up! Now, we will defeat them to show our true power," the leader said. Natsu was about to lunge at them, when two magic seals appeared on the ground. Gray, Wendy, Happy, and the one called Yosuke were trapped in one magical seal. Natsu, Lucy, and I were stuck in another magical seal with the one called Suzuki. We were teleported to a different dimension.

As Natsu is always impulsive, he immediately charged at Suzuki. Lucy and I nodded to each other.

"Animal Take-over: Tigress!" I shouted.

"Open: Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" Lucy called. Taurus appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"Nice body as always, Lucy-sama!" Taurus smiled with hearts in his eyes.

"Shut up and go beat Suzuki!" Lucy said. I raced forward with Taurus at my heels. Just then, Natsu attacked.

"Fire Dragon Slayer's Roar!" Natsu roared. Suzuki dodged it like it was nothing with an annoying smirk on his face.

"My turn to attack," Suzuki hissed. "Three Syringe Needle: Killer Shot!" Three spiraling needles shot out from his magic seal. Natsu was prepared for this shot, with two spheres of fire enveloping his hands, but the shot was not aimed for him. The needles flew straight at Lucy.

"LUCE! DODGE!" Natsu called because he was too far away to do anything that would help. Lucy turned her head, startled, as she looked up from the keys in her purse. She panicked right on the spot. I knew I was the only one who could do something, as I was closer. but there wasn't enough time for me to shove Lucy out of the way. There was only one thing for me to do now.

Just before the shot hit Lucy, my feet lifted off the ground. I felt like I was flying. I could see Natsu screaming, but I could hear nothing. I could see Lucy trying to stop me, but no one could. And then three needles slammed right into the side of my neck. My vision started to get blurry and I sank to the ground.

"Lisanna! Why did you do that? Don't die Lisanna! Hold on for just a bit longer and maybe we can reach Wendy," Lucy cried desperately. But when my transformation fell apart, I could feel my life energy disappearing and I knew that I only had a bit longer before my life was over though. My heart beat was slowing down already.

"Good bye, Natsu, Lucy," I whispered, " Tell everyone at Fairy Tail that I love them and I always will."

"Lisanna! Don't go!" I heard Lucy and Natsu scream. I smiled at them one last time and everything went black.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I could feel Lisanna go limp in my arms. My eyes were spilling with tears. I had only myself to blame for her death. Lisanna… she was so kind, beautiful, she deserved to live. I saw a tear plop down to the ground. I realized that Natsu was also crying.

"Lisanna," Natsu whispered. Then he started to yell. "YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He was surrounded by the Flames of Emotion. "Fire Dragon Slayer's Wing Slash!" There was a big explosion and the dimension disappeared.

We were back in the middle of the forest. The burnt body of Suzuki lay on the ground. He was dangerously hurt, but he was not dead. I was still clutching Lisanna's body. Kobuke stood in front of Natsu howling with laughter.

"You flies may be super strong to have beaten Suzuki, but one thing for sure, you sure are hilarious to act so depressed just because that girl died!" Kobuke cackled. I could see Natsu boiling with anger.

"FIRE DRAGON SLAYER'S ROAR!" Natsu screamed. In a second, the whole forest was burnt to ashes and Kobuke was also burnt crisp. Natsu walked over to wear I was with Lisanna's body. And then I saw something I never thought I would ever see.

Natsu fell to his knees crying two Nile Rivers.

I bit my lip trying to keep my tears in. Pain shook my soul because I had caused Lisanna's death and Natsu's sadness. Suddenly Gray, Wendy, and Happy appeared with the frozen body of Yosuke. At first, they were smiling happily because they had defeated Yosuke, but their smiles faded fast when they saw Natsu and I crying, because of Lisanna's body which lay on the ground, cold and still within the burnt forest.


End file.
